


Lost Within a Dream

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Jupiter (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he could just find Hizaki, everything would be all right, Masashi thought as he searched for his friend. He didn't question how he knew this, it was just something that he knew. His heart was controlling him this time, and he wasn't afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Within a Dream

Masashi stepped through the door, surprised to find that he wasn't alone. He'd been in this traditional Japanese house for hours, but this was the first time he had seen another person. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, the woman before him looked so at peace. He could just stand here, watching her stare out of the window. Admiring the crimson red and gold kimono, the long familiar hair that fell down her back. No, that was wrong, this was his friend Hizaki. He'd recognise him anywhere.

“Hizaki? What are you doing here?” Masashi asked, smiling in relief as the person before him turned to face him. It was undeniably his friend, but with a sad smile the guitarist vanished from his sight leaving him alone. Something wasn't right here, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He just needed to find Hizaki, that was his only driving thought as he looked around the room.

Upon the wall there was a painting of a lake, and he stepped towards it, the lake materialising around him. Once again he could see Hizaki, sitting on a bench wearing a Victorian dress this time, a cream and ruby parasol over his head.

“Hizaki?” Masashi called again, relieved that this time his friend only smiled. Nervously he went to sit beside him, feeling a thousand things but not sure what to say.

“I need you Masashi,” Hizaki said, sorrow in his voice as he looked straight into Masashi eyes. “Don't leave us.”

“I'm here.” Masashi promised, but once again Hizaki was not. He spotted the house in the distance, traditionally Japanese. His friend was in there, he just knew it. He began to run, not feeling out of breath at all when he reached the front door a few minutes later. He yanked it open, running through the rooms screaming Hizaki's name over and over.

“Please wake up,” Hizaki begged. His disembodied voice filling the rooms. Wake up? Was he asleep?

 

Masashi's eyes shot open and he blinked at the sudden light. He was in bed, but before he could take in his surroundings Hizaki was leaning over him. Suddenly the blond was hugging him, holding him tightly as if he had been on deaths door or something.

“Hizaki?” Masashi asked, half expecting his friend to vanish once more.

“You fell off the stage, hit your head.” Hizaki explained as he moved away suddenly embarrassed. It wasn't like his friend to be emotional, now his wits were returning he realised just how strange his reaction had been. Hizaki had been crying he noted, and a quick glance at the time showed just how late it was. Had Hizaki planned to stay by his side all night? Why, they were only friends. The guitarist had never shown any signs that he cared for him anymore than friend and co-worker, no matter how much he personally wished that he did. He'd been besotted by Hizaki long before he had met him, transfixed from the day he had. He was in love with Hizaki, but this was the first time he had ever thought he might have a chance with the other man.

“I remember,” Masashi admitted. He'd been staring at Hizaki at the time and lost his footing. The fall must have been bad for him to wake up in this hospital bed. “Thanks, for staying with me.”

“It's no big deal. I sent the others home, but they left you gifts.” Hizaki commented, indicating to a table covered in flowers and chocolates.

“My parents?” Masashi asked, surely they would be here.

“On there way, but they won't be here until the morning.” Hizaki replied, reaching behind Masashi to push the button to summon a nurse. It felt unnecessary to Masashi, despite the pain from a bruise, he felt fine. Still the nurse came, and then a doctor who decided he'd be fine to leave tomorrow. A wasted journey for his parents, but it would be nice to see them again.

During the checks Hizaki had left to wash his face and get some snacks from a vending machine. He'd been here for hours, Masashi realised as he watched the blond return with a ton of junk food he didn't normally eat. Was this Hizaki's dinner?

“You could go home and eat some real food, I'll be fine.” he suggested.

“I'm OK staying here, unless you want me to go?” Hizaki replied. He didn't want him to go, so he remained silent wondering what he should say.

“You were crying,” Masashi noted. “And you said you needed me?”

“I thought you were unconscious?” Hizaki said, surprised that Masashi had even heard the words.

“I dreamt the words, not long before I woke up.” he admitted. “I was looking for you in a dream. I knew that if I found you, everything would be all right.”

“You must have been waking up,” Hizaki replied. Avoiding his observations, Masashi noted.

“Why were you crying?” Masashi asked, not giving Hizaki a way out this time.

“I was worried,” came the answer. “I'm not as happy and carefree as I pretend you know. I have so many responsibilities, so many people relying on me, it's not easy being a band leader. The pressure, and your injury, got to me. That's all.”

“I never would have guessed you got stressed,” Masashi replied, studying Hizaki carefully. “That chair won't be comfortable to sleep in, why don't you share the bed?”

“It's not that big,” Hizaki remarked. Yet there he was taking of his shoes and sliding into the sheets beside him. Without a word he wrapped an arm around the other, holding him gently knowing now, without a doubt, that he hadn't misread the signs.

“You've always been special to me, you could say I'm one of your biggest fans.” Masashi confessed, the words that had seemed impossible to say coming to him easily now.

“You're always so serious, so focused on the music,” Hizaki replied. “I'm surprised you noticed anything else.

“It had to be right, for you.” Masashi replied. If he'd been hooked up to a heart monitor it would be racing right now, he had never been so nervous or afraid. Still, his desire to find Hizaki in the dream translated to this need to hold him in real life. With the courage of a knight ready to fight a dragon, he moved closer to the guitarist. Should he do this? Everything would be different if he did. For better or worse, he was already to deep to hold back now. Gently he brushed his lips against Hizaki's own, feeling the softness and tasting just a hint of chocolate still on them.

He felt the other move closer to him, legs entangling together as they kissed. There were no doubts now, he'd read the clues correctly. He just wished he had seen them before. Hizaki just wasn't a man he idolised, he was also someone he had always longed to cherish.

“You should sleep, you're body is recovering.” Hizaki warned as he moved his lips away. He really didn't think he could sleep, but as he closed his eyes he sank straight back into the dream. This time, in the room with the picture of the lake, Hizaki didn't vanish when he found him. He had found his friend at last.

 

Masashi stood on top of the small wooden bridge watching the fish in the pond below as he waited for Hizaki to arrive. Things were different now, but since his time in hospital nothing had been said between them. He'd woken up to find Hizaki asleep in the chair, friends and family distracting him from actually talking to the man he adored more than anyone else. He had been an obsessed fan before, now he was bordering on insanity.

He'd ended up asking Hizaki out by text, the band leaders busy schedule keeping them apart longer than he would have liked. There was a festival in town and it felt like the perfect first date. Plenty of distractions, the chance to pretend that this was nothing but a cultural night out if everything went wrong. A romantic atmosphere if everything went right. It was just a shame about the bodyguards who had to follow them around, privacy was just a dream to anyone in the public eye.

“You're early,” Hizaki teased, breaking his concentration from the fish as he turned to greet his friend. He stopped short as he was washed away by the beauty before him. “Don't look so shocked, I know this isn't exactly traditional but it was lying around from an old photo shoot and...”

“You look amazing.” Masashi reassured him, feeling under-dressed in his simple forest green yukata. He'd been expecting something red, not the black that Hizaki was actually wearing. It had red trim though, he noticed a moment later, but it was the corset style obi that really caught his attention. It hinted at something far more exciting, despite the innocence of the situation.

“You don't look half bad yourself,” Hizaki replied, glancing at the fish for a moment before smiling wickedly. “Want to go fishing?”

“What?” Masashi asked, but his laughing friend was already leading the way to a small fishing stall. The kind where you scooped up goldfish to take home with you. He hadn't even tried this since he was a child, yet Hizaki was already paying for the both of them to have a turn. His reputation might just suffer for this, but he couldn't help but crouch down beside the guitarist and catch a goldfish. They'd been noticed already, he noted as a couple of girls were staring at them open mouthed.

“Here you go,” he said, offering his fish to one of the girls, bemused by just how excited she was by his gift. It reminded him of himself, he realised. He was just as big a fan as they were, he just played it cool and was lucky enough to be able to call his obsession, his friend.

“Take care of him,” Hizaki ordered, handing over his own fish to the girls giggling friend. He was already looking for something else to do, Masashi noted. Well they were here to have fun after all.

 

The door shut behind them, marking some time finally alone together. Throughout the date they had barely talked, his plans ruined by the simple fact he had forgotten they were celebrities. He was never going to have a normal life was he?

He poured Hizaki some sake, taking a seat beside him on the couch as he took a sip of his own. He had never felt so awkward in his life. What was he meant to do now? He knew what he wanted to do, but he doubted Hizaki would really appreciate having his kimono ripped away from his body.

“Masashi, can I ask you something?” Hizaki asked, breaking the nervous silence. “Do you really like me?”

“What?” Masashi asked, stunned. He'd forgotten just how down to earth the guitarist was. Hizaki didn't play games, preferring honesty to manners. “Of course I like you.”

“So, that was a date?” Hizaki asked, “Because it felt more like a publicity stunt.”

“I thought it would be fun,” Masashi protested. He'd really screwed up tonight hadn't he? What had he been thinking?

“It was, but I thought you liked me in other ways. I got the wrong impression.” Hizaki confessed. Words Masashi didn't want to hear at all.

“No, you didn't,” he protested. “I just screwed up, I thought it would be romantic and it wasn't.”

“Romance is putting someone's needs before your own,” Hizaki corrected. “Because you love them and want your whole life to revolve around them. It isn't something that can be commercialised, or found in public locations. It's unique and special.”

“Your version of romance sounds complicated,” Masashi replied, clueless to how to impress Hizaki tonight. He had tried so hard, but he was a commercial kind of guy. Fancy restaurants, walks on the beach, picnics in the park, everything the media had taught him. This unique attitude towards the idea was new to him, and he had to admit a little bit scary. How did you impress a man like Hizaki?

“It's really very simple,” Hizaki said laughing at Masashi's panicked expression. “Romance comes naturally, it can't be forced. But enough about that, I'm not looking for romance tonight.”

“Then what?” Masashi began, startled when Hizaki leant over to kiss him. He lay back, letting the guitarist move on top of him, staring up at the deep brown eyes that were looking down on him.

“Do you like me?” Hizaki asked, kissing Masashi hungrily after he responded that he did. Finally understanding what Hizaki wanted he wrapped his arms around the other, holding him close and enjoying the warm weight that had him pinned down onto the sofa. No more games, now was the time to be honest.

“I just wanted to see you in a kimono,” Masashi got out, tilting his head so Hizaki could kiss his neck.

“Funny, I want to see you without any clothing at all.” Hizaki replied, sliding a hand down Masashi chest beneath the fabric. It was far from unwanted so Masashi let Hizaki do as he pleased, enjoying the hands and lips that explored his upper body. He swore that from now on he was going to be brutally honest with the guitarist, not holding back from telling him anything at all.

“Come to the bedroom, I'll make sure you can't walk in the morning.” Masashi ordered, his smiling friend finally unpinning him and leading the way.

This time it was his turn to pin the other down, his hands working quickly to unlace the obi that kept the fabric wrapped around the blond's body. It didn't take long at all until he could see the others naked form, but he wasn't in the mood for playing games.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, kissing Hizaki quickly before moving his mouth down to the others cock. He licked lightly, encouraging the other man to hardness pleased to see Hizaki had a lot more to offer than he would have guessed. Not that it even mattered, he would have loved Hizaki no matter what lay beneath his clothes.

His eager mouth wrapped around his length, worshipping him in ways he had only dreamt off before. He wanted to do this for so long, waking up so many times aroused by the mere thought of being in this kind of position.

He began to suck lightly, bobbing his head eagerly, keen to taste everything the other had to offer. He was no stranger to men in his bedroom, but to him Hizaki was something more. His moans were the best bit, he couldn't imagined them at all. He opened his eyes to watch the pleasure crossing over his face, his body aching for more.

Hizaki came in his mouth, coating his tongue with everything he had to offer. He had never felt so very much alive. His tongue darted out, looking for any escaped drops as he reached for the lube. His need had never been so intense, and Hizaki was nothing but willing.

Hizaki moaned in delight as he felt Masashi's fingers slid inside him. His longing to be connected the only thought that ran through his mind. His need for the bassist was stronger than anything he had ever wanted before.

Watching him, Masashi couldn't keep the smile off his face. Hizaki was perfection and the fan-boy within him was on overdrive. All those years of practise being calm and collected were paying off, he had yet to make a fool of himself and he didn't intend to. He even remembered the condom before pushing his away into the tight heat that welcomed him and embraced him as if he had always belonged there.

“Remember your promise,” Hizaki moaned, as if Masashi could ever forget. Being with Hizaki was like a dream, the guitarist controlling every waking, and unconscious though. This wasn't love, it was obsession, or perhaps they were both the same thing?


End file.
